Bandit
Bandit belongs to Sarah the FBI pup, and is based off and named after one of the two German Shepherds that live two doors down from her Personality Bandit is a easygoing, energetic, playful kind of guy. He may seem threatening at first and will bark a lot, but you'll soon find its only because he's excited and wants to say hello. He's very sweet, and always welcomes others with open paws. He's a big teddy bear, and absolutely adores being petted and loved on. Although he can come off as a bit silly at first, you'll find he's actually a pretty sensible guy. He's always got something to talk about, though he's an amazing listener and never will interrupt anyone. He's very understanding and caring, and always cares about how others are doing. If someone is having a hard time, he will listen and try to help the pup through it. He's pretty patient, and almost never loses his cool. Appearance Bandit is a bright reddish-caramel color. His muzzle, paws, and underside of tail are black. He has big brown eyes and a camo green collar. Bio He has been a house pet all his life. He was born into a nice caring home with his mother and siblings. He was always the most obedient and the calmest of the pups. His mother always had praise for him. But his siblings didn't mind, he was too sweet and likeable to be mad or jealous at for long. It wasn't a surprise when he was the first to be adopted of his siblings. At first, he was kinda scared and nervous. He had never been away from his family before. But he brightened up when he found out he wasn't the only German shepherd in the house. They family had another puppy, a female one. He was very excited to see her and immediately wanted to play. But then he noticed something was wrong. She didn't smell right. She wasn't dead or anything, in fact she was very much so alive! But still, he couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong with her. He tried to approach her again, but more carefully this time. She watched him curiously as he sniffed at her. He moved to her left side and very carefully whispered into her right ear; 'Are you okay?'. But she didn't respond. He was confused at first but then it hit him. She acted like she couldn't hear... He spoke into her ear again more loudly. She didn't respond. Then he realized she couldn't ''hear. He felt very bad for her, and began taking care of her like an older brother. The vet gave her something that could let her hear in her left ear, which wasn't entirely deaf as it turned out. But the two grew closer and we're each other's best friends. When they heard that another German shepherd had moved into the neighborhood, they were very excited. Family Martha: mom Six brothers Friends Sadie: his best friend, she's almost like the sister he never had. ''he loves making more friends.. just ask please! ^^ Trivia * Bandit got his name from one of his famiy's favorite shows * He hasaid no crush at the moment * He loves treating any pup younger than him like his little sibling. He gets along well with kids and love them to death! He can't wait to have his own someday * He's very protective of Sadie. Stories he appears in Gallery